Sueños Rotos
by Eileen Hera
Summary: Ella tan solo deseaba un final feliz junto al hombre que amaba, pero el destino tenía preparado uno demasiado diferente, uno que cambiaría su concepción del mundo y de las personas que le rodeaban. / Este fic participa en el reto "La otra cara de la moneda" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke".


Hola a todo el mundo :33

Vengo a presentar mi pequeña participación a un concurso de OUAT, esta bien que se fomenten este tipo de retos y espero realmente que podáis disfrutar de la lectura, no es demasiado, pero sinceramente lo he intentado y bueno como siempre esperar que se disfrute un poco de la lectura.

Estuve dudando en que momento ambientarlo, pues Regina es un personaje complejo y con muchos momentos destacables a lo largo de la serie, pero creo que todo tiene un inicio, así que decidí centrarme en el principio y en un personaje que muchos olvidan, **Daniel**. Siempre diré que Daniel es la principal razón por la que Regina actúa como lo hace, el amor que le han arrebatado y la figura que Daniel representa es muy importante para la personalidad que Regina desenvuelve, sobre todo en las primeras temporadas.

El fic esta ambientado en el capitulo 1x18, si no lo recuerdas te recomiendo que le eches un ojo, pues lo mayoritario en este pequeño fic son pensamientos y sentimientos de lo que Regina esta pasando.

Nuevamente, gracias por leer y espero que disfrutéis y si alguien se pregunta por Hall Of Fame, la actualización esta en camino (;

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Ningún personaje mencionado en el fic me pertenece, yo solo soy una persona triste queriendo entretener a los demás.

* * *

><p><em>Este fic participa en el reto "La otra cara de la moneda" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke".<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Sueños Rotos<strong>

Reina. Nunca tuvo importancia en su vocabulario. No era una aspiración, ni un sueño, ni siquiera una esperanza de vida. Era sabido que muchas deseaban ostentar un puesto de tal calibre, tener constancia de que al caminar todos las mirarían con respeto y nadie osaría alzar la vista en un gesto inapropiado, sin embargo era incapaz de entender la razón ¿Por qué alguien desearía esa vida? ¿El poder era más importante que el amor? ¿Era necesario un título para determinar un final feliz? Al parecer su madre había llegado a tal resolución, hasta el punto de arrebatarle lo más importante que poseía.

Ninguna de las palabras de Cora parecía surtir efecto, no importaba cuanto repitiese que sus acciones estaban justificadas, jamás lo estarían. Ser reina no compensaría en nada el vacío que crecía desde el fondo de su pecho, la desesperación que en ese instante la recorría. Daniel yacía sin vida entre sus brazos, no importaba el poder que pudiese llegar a poseer, nada cambiaría el hecho de que el hombre que amaba no volvería a abrazarla, ni robaría un beso entre el almuerzo y la hora del té.

Consciente se encontraba de que debía soltar su cuerpo sin vida, hacer entender a su alma que por muchas veces que lo besase no despertaría. No quedaba nadie que respondiese a sus ruegos o que esperase en lo alto de la colina para poder abrazarla lejos de miradas indiscretas, que tomase sus manos para hacerlas entrar en calor con la calidez de las propias. Importaban poco las lágrimas que caían sobre sus mejillas, nada lo despertaría del sueño eterno. Su esperanza de final feliz había desaparecido tan rápido, debería haberlo sabido, no podía huir de su madre, de su poder y mucho menos de sus métodos. Si no hubiese sido tan ingenua, Daniel seguiría vivo, indirectamente era la causante de su muerte.

Acarició su cabello una última vez, queriendo olvidar la presencia de su madre a su espalda, sabiendo que el tiempo se agotaba. No podría huir, su destino era casarse con un hombre que no amaba, mientras su corazón seguía latiendo por el de una persona que había partido para siempre. Separada a la fuerza de él para cumplir un destino que no deseaba.

Su alma se lamentó, las lágrimas continuaron hasta que sus ojos quedaron secos. Nada podía compararse al dolor en su interior, la rabia, la impotencia, saber que no había podido hacer nada por salvarlo, un mero espectador en una atroz escena. Ese no era el final que se merecía, el final que ellos dos deberían haber tenido, pero por desgracia el destino tenía preparado un sinfín de dolores, amar y perder parecería ser su lema para continuar en pie.

El dolor la consumía, una novia debía verse esplendida, mas ella parecía caminar hacia su tumba. Quieta como una estatua mientras la vestían, recordando la sonrisa de Daniel, su último beso, aguantando las pocas lágrimas que quedaban por no correr el maquillaje. Quería desaparecer, que el techo se derrumbase sobre su cabeza y la sepultase, que la llevasen tan lejos como se pudiese con un único deseo, reencontrarse con esa persona amada.

Una sonrisa fingida a una niña inocente o al menos eso creyó en un principio. A su edad no se podía saber hasta que punto las palabras podían hacer daño a la gente, por esa misma razón le dedicó una sonrisa forzada y respondió como si de un autómata se tratará, pero la desgracia se avecinaba y la verdad salía a la luz como un oso perezoso al final del invierno.

Todo golpeó su alma con demasiada fuerza, llegando a desestabilizarla. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, la forma en la que su desesperación parecía convertirse en odio, como todo se agitaba y las lágrimas querían acudir de nuevo, mas esta vez no se trataba de tristeza sino pura rabia contenida que buscaba forma de ser liberada. Esa pequeña mocosa había prometido no hablar sobre lo que había visto, se lo había hecho prometer y aun así había roto un pacto tan simple.

Debía controlarse, debía controlar su ira, su rabia y la culpa que le embargaba, pues todo ese tiempo había estado equivocada. No, la muerte de Daniel no había sido culpa suya, su madre jamás habría acudido a la cita de no ser por esa pequeña arpía. Una boca bien cerrada y ella estaría lejos de ese castillo, sonriendo junto a su amado.

Tuvo que tomarse unos segundos para respirar, siendo consciente de todo lo que podía decir, no servía de nada soltarlo sin embargo, el dolor acumulado en su alma ya no desaparecería y sin duda alguna esa pequeña niña se libraría de todo lo que había hecho. Un pequeño discurso, palabrería sin sentido sobre familias, esperanzas de ser lo mejor para ella cuando dentro de su alma una chispa de oscuridad empezaba a encenderse.

Despidió a la pequeña con una sonrisa fingida, mirando a su madre con dolor y severo odio contenido, queriendo salir lo antes posible de su vista. Le importaba poco el castillo o la vida que estaba a punto de conocer, pues la vida con Daniel ya se encontraba desdibujada, mas el odio acumulado empezaba a pesar en su corazón dañado.

Era culpa de aquella pequeña niña, un obstáculo que no había sido lanzado al azar, su madre no dejaría un detalle tan importante tendido ante la suerte, se había asegurado de desbocar al caballo para que ella la rescatara. Sellando un destino que no había pedido.

_—Tenía que haber dejado que muriera allí. —_Palabras susurradas que no llegan a oídos de nadie. Su primera reclamación al resentimiento que empieza a trepar como un virus, infectando cada pequeña parte buena que puede quedar en su interior.

La Regina que salvó a esa niña creía en un mundo diferente, veía el lado bueno de las personas y los diferentes colores que la vida poseía. A pesar de su madre, a pesar de su sufrimiento tenía esperanza de vivir su vida, su propia vida, mas ese sueño finalizó en la más vil tragedia. La muerte de Daniel marcó un final entre quien era en ese instante y quien había sido, porque el dolor te vuelve fuerte, pero la venganza te otorga inteligencia.

Se convertiría en Reina, no por su madre, no por el poder, sino por Daniel. Se aseguraría personalmente de arrebatar cada gota de felicidad de aquella que había provocado su muerte, porque siempre hay un culpable. Cada acto tiene consecuencia y no importaba los años que tardase en cobrar lo que había provocado, sin duda alguna lo haría.

Al final, una reina siempre tiene razón.


End file.
